Dragonball C02
by SSJ-Melody
Summary: What if the Chaotix were all killed in a battle and the Floating Island was destroyed? What if they were all reborn in the Dragonball world? That's all I'm saying for this one.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I don't own Dragonball or the Chaotix. Dragonball belongs to Toei Animation and The Chaotix belong to SEGA.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dragonball C02  
  
  
  
  
In another dimension, known as Mobius Prime, a great war was being fought on a floating island. Seven teenagers were leading a band of rebel against a larger army. The fight raged on, but the rebellion soon failed when all seven of the teenagers were fatally wounded by the opposing force. A small group of animals had watched the fight in horror.   
  
"We can't let them die without having a chance to fulfill their destiny," said one.   
  
"But how can we help them?" said another.   
  
Then another animal appeared.   
  
"Athair!" they all exclaimed.   
  
"The Ancient Walkers have told me that they and the other fallen fighters will not die without fulfilling their destiny," the one known as Athair said. "It has been arranged for them to be reborn in another dimension and in another time period. They will help repopulate our kind in that dimension. Hopefully, they won't have to be go through the same thing they did in this time."   
  
"I hope your right," said another.   
  
Dozens beams of light shot out from the sky and engulfed the fallen teenagers and fighters. Their bodies started glowing, then disappeared.   
  
"Hopefully, we will meet again," the youngest animal said. "Goodbye, my children."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension, a small group of people were in the waiting room of a hospital.   
  
"How much longer?" said the first while pacing.   
  
"You just asked that a second ago," said another.   
  
"I can't help it," said the first. "This is the second one since Gohan came along."   
  
"Relax, Goku," said a woman.   
  
"You're gonna have a nervous braekdown. Besides it was all of them who found the eggs not you."   
"I'm having one right now," said Goku.   
  
Finally, a nurse came in.   
  
"Um...Mr. Goku?" she said.   
  
Goku looked up.   
  
"That's me," he said.   
  
"You can see your wife now."   
  
No sooner had she said it, Goku dashed past her and down the hall. He soon came to a room. A woman was holding a newborn baby.   
  
"You okay, dear?" he said.   
  
The woman nodded.   
  
"It's a girl," she said.   
  
Goku moved closer to get a good look at his newborn daughter. She was fairly small and, oddly enough, had red fur and a strange white collar. She had small, but long, dreadlocks extending dow past her chest.   
  
"What'll we call her?" he asked.   
  
"How does Lara-An sound?" she said.   
  
"Perfect," he said.   
  
He held the newborn carefully in his arms.   
  
"Everything going perfect," he thought.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	2. The Meeting

A.N. I don't own Dragonball or the Chaotix. They both belong to their rightful owners.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twelve years later, the girl had grown into a beautiful young lady. Her eyes were emerald green. Her dreadlocks had grown down to her waist.   
  
"I'm going out now, mom!" she called in a crystal voice.   
  
"Just be back in time for dinner," the woman said.   
  
She flew off. She landed in an open area of the woods. She breathed deeply.   
  
"Today's a perfect day," she said.   
  
Then she remembered what Goku told her about Vegeta coming over to spar.   
  
"That is...until Vegeta shows up. All he ever does is gripe and complain."   
  
She giggled at the remark. Then she heard a small mystically child-like voice.   
  
"Lara!" it called.   
  
A small fairy-like animal came flying up. She was pure silver with golden butterfly wings flew up.   
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere," it said.   
  
"Why?" Lara-An said.   
  
"Vegeta's here," the small animal said.   
  
Lara-An sighed.   
  
"Here we go again," she said. "I don't feel like his griping today."   
  
She flew off.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Lara-An was having a bad nightmare. In her dream, she was fighting with a group of animals, most like her, against a large army. The dream came to an abrupt stop when a bright flash occured. She jumped up in a cold sweat.   
  
"Not again," she said quietly. "This is the fifth time this month. Oh well."   
  
She fell back to sleep.  
  
  
The next morning, she, Gohan, and Goku flew to the Lookout. When they reached the Lookout, she quietly moved away from the group. Then she noticed another group of animals.   
"Hi," she said.   
  
"Hey," one of the animals said.   
  
He looked just like Lara-An except his eyes were black.   
  
"Who are you?" he said.  
  
"I'm Lara-An," she said.   
  
"I'm Knuckles," the animal like her said.   
  
"I'm Julie-Su," the second animal said.   
  
"I'm Mighty," the third animal said.   
  
"I'm Espio," the fourth said.  
  
"Vector's my name," the fifth said.   
  
"And I'm Charmy," the sixth animal said.   
  
"Who'd you come with?" Mighty said.   
  
"I came with my dad and brother," Lara-An said pointing to Goku and Gohan.   
  
"So did I," Knuckles said pointing to Piccolo.   
  
"I did too," Julie-Su said pointing to Vegeta. "Although my baby brother's at home with my mom."   
  
"Ditto," Mighty and Espio said pointing to Krillin.   
  
"Us too," Vector and Charmy said both pointing to Yamcha and Tien.   
  
Then Lara-An noticed that they all had a Chao too.   
  
"You have them too?" she said.   
  
"Yep," Knuckles said. "This is Phoenix."   
  
"Mine's name is Starlight," Julie-Su said.   
  
"Mine's Thunderbolt," Mighty said.   
  
"Mine's called Fireball," Espio said.   
  
"Mine's Aqua," Vector said.   
  
"Mine's Zephyr," Charmy said.   
  
"I named mine Mystic," Lara-An said.   
  
They looked over at the Z fighters.   
  
"I don't know why they won't let us in what goings on," Knuckles said.   
  
"I've been wondering that myself," Lara-An said.   
  
"And I wonder why they won't us train."   
  
"I think I know why," Julie-Su said. "I asked my dad why I couldn't train and he said it was because I was a girl and that I was just a kid."   
  
"But they let Gohan train," Lara-An said. "Why won't they won't let us?"   
  
"They think they're so powerful," Mighty said.   
  
"I know," Knuckles said. "We're just as good as they are."   
  
"Well," Julie-Su said softly. "My dad isn't as strong as he claims to be."   
  
"Why?" Espio said.   
  
"He gets obeys my mom's every single command. She even made him wear a pink shirt," Julie-Su laughed as softly as she could.   
  
"You're kidding!" Charmy said. "Vegeta?"   
  
"Yeah," Lara-An said. "I managed to get a picture of it."   
  
"Oo," Mighty said. "You serious?"   
  
"Yeah! Now I own him. He'll never insult me again."   
  
"Blackmail!" Espio said as quietly as he could.   
  
"But that's nothing," Lara-An said softly.   
  
"You should've seen what my mom made my dad and Piccolo do."   
  
"Oh, I remember that," Knuckles giggled.   
  
"What happened?" Mighty asked.   
  
"She forced them to take Driver's Ed," Lara-An said.   
  
The entire group started giggling.   
  
"Not only that," Knuckles said. "She forced my dad to wear 'normal' clothes. T-shirt, jeans, cap, the works. Not only that, but he couldn't even get his seatbelt hooked. You should've seen it. It was hilarious. They even got in a race."   
  
"I got a picture of that too," Lara-An said.  
  
At this everyone was using all of their will power to prevent themselves from bursting out laughing.   
  
"And didja know that my dad scared of needles?" Lara-An whispered.   
  
This caused more giggling.   
  
"I think we'd better split before they realized we're talkin' about them," Espio said.   
  
"I think that's a good idea," Lara-An said. They flew off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They stopped in the woods.   
  
"I think we should make our own fighting group," Knuckles said.   
  
"I agree," Lara-An said. "If they won't let us fight with them, we'll fight by ourselves."   
  
"But what should we call it?" Julie-Su said.   
  
"How 'bout The Trashers?" Vector said.   
  
"Sounds too dirty," Mighty said.   
  
"What about The Bad Boys?" Espio said.   
  
"But Lara-An and I aren't boys," Julie-Su said. "And we're not bad."   
  
"I've got it," Lara-An said. "How does the Chaotix sound?"   
  
Everyone thought it over.   
  
"I like it," Knuckles said.   
  
"It's okay with me," Mighty said.   
  
"Me too," Espio said.   
  
"Fine by me," Vector said.   
  
"I'm for it," Charmy said.   
  
"It's perfect!" Julie-Su said.   
  
"Then it's settled," Knuckles said. "We are now and forevermore known as the Chaotix."   
  
Then seven beams shot from the sky. A beam landed in front of each of the Chaotix.   
  
"What on Earth are these?" Vector said.   
  
"They look like crystal shards," Lara-An said. "What they're for, you're guess is a good as mine."   
  
Knuckles looked at the sky.   
  
"The sun's beginning to set," he said. "We'd better get back before our dads have a fit. See ya'!"   
  
"Bye!" Lara-An said.   
  
They flew off in different directions.  
  



End file.
